


Telling a Brother

by AbbyTemple



Series: Brothers not in blood but in bond [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Brothers not in blood but in bond, Comfort, Crossover, Gen, Protectiveness, Revelation, Spoilers, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyTemple/pseuds/AbbyTemple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean and Sam had been there at the end of Revelations? What would have change? [SPOILERS]</p>
<p>Obviously there are spoilers to that episode and mentions of possible drug use which you would understand if you watched the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is third in my series and it would probably be best to read the second one to understand this mini-fic better.   
> This story is also from my Fanfiction.net account just warning beforehand.   
> Thanks XD

Garcia was the one to call Sam and Dean about Spencer’s kidnap. As she was the only one in the team who knew about the brothers. She was the one to rush them to Quantico, Virginia. 

She’d still kept in regular contact with Sam and Dean since their first meeting quite a few weeks ago. Although Dean had still been very territorial (before a little bit of alcohol was in his system), they had still got on considerably well. Well that was probably because Garcia had liked Sammy straight away and labelled Dean as ‘yummy’ and Sam as ‘like a big puppy’. 

She remembered that time after Lila Archer’s case, when Dean and Sam had come in looking for Spencer. They had even ended up hiding in her office to prevent Hotch and the team from seeing them (as Hotch was standing in the bullpen talking to Reid about a recent case, and he was far too close for comfort). Garcia had spent a few hours playing computer games with the two brothers, until she could smuggle Reid in, and smuggle all three of them back out, feigning that she had broken a shoe, thus distracting the team. The problem was the team wasn’t gullible and Reid owed her a pair of high-heels now. 

The call had been short when she had to call the brothers to help with Reid. She had barely enough time to take the call, as she had to man the computers, checking whether anything happened. So, on a toilet break, she made a quick call to the brothers... “Spencer’s been kidnapped. He’ll need you when we find him. Get on the plane under Penelope Garcia (say you’re my godson’s) and get over here. I’ll send you co-ordinates as soon as we find him.” and that was all which was said until they arrived, both worried and confused about the state of Reid. 

\--

Luckily the fact that the two brothers were there, managed to change the course of history for Reid. As Spencer didn’t even bother to return for the vial after Tobias died because as soon as he looked back he spotted the two Winchester standing away from the group, looking at him protectively. He smiled at them, realising that they were hidden from everyone else’s view, as he never wanted them to get in any more trouble than they could handle. He weakly smiled at them and he turned to look at the body of Tobias Hankel for the very last time. “There’s something I have to do,” Reid stated as he limped over to Sam and Dean, pushing away any help offered by the rest of his team. This was something he wanted to do on his own. 

Immediately he swung his arms around Sam neck as he got close enough to them, Dean was patting him reassuring on the back whilst looking him over for any obvious injuries. Dean wasn’t as huggable as Sam was, so Reid had decided that Sam would probably appreciate the proximity more than Dean ever would. “Spencer... we’re here,” Dean murmured taking in the sight of Reid’s face buried in Sam’s shirt. 

Sam just glanced cautiously up at Dean, worry streaking his face. The emotion was so much that it blinded him momentarily as he thought of what could have happened if they hadn’t managed to get here soon enough. But Sam still felt content that their Spency was alive and Sam was so happy that he could get this close, even with the team nearby. “C’mere Spence,” he murmured wrapping his arms around the skinny form of Reid. “We’re here when you need us. There are just some things that can’t be stopped. Just remember; none of this is your fault,” Sam reassured, tenderly brushing his fingers through Reid’s hair.

Reid sighed and sniffed slightly at tears he didn’t even realise he was crying. “I know. I just don’t believe it yet,” Reid mused sadly, looking up at his two best friends. “Will you come with me?” he asked slowly. 

Dean nearly caved in at the sight of Spencer’s face. But he just couldn’t risk it. “You know we can’t. Your team will see,” Dean answered briefly hiding the emotion very well. 

Reid lifted his head to look at Dean’s face. “I can go in the Impala,” Reid stated, looking off to one side at the car which sat beyond them. 

Sam sighed picking up on the fact that Dean didn’t want to argue with Reid at a time like today. “That’s not the best way Spence and you know it. Your team needs reassuring too. Go back. We’ll see you there,” Sam explained knowing that the team must be worried too. “We’ll help you get over this.” He stated looking down at the man holding tightly to his chest, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

Reid smiled weakly and nodded, understanding all the subtle meaning that Sam was hinting at. “Go stay in my flat. Just don’t mess with my stuff like last time,” Reid stated glaring at Dean.

Dean just glanced back, realising that he would have to make special exception and not be a total arsehole like last time he was here. Well he did have a minor concussion, so he wasn’t acting like normal when he made Spencer an hour late to work his hair still sprinkled with flour. Dean still wondered how the kid had got out of that one... “Key?” Dean asked.

Reid just smiled slightly looking at Dean like he wasn’t sure they were to be trusted 100% with his nice clean flat. “Sam’s got one,” Reid mused, taking a step away from hoping back from Sam. Slowly he hugged each in turn, reassuring them subtly that he was still okay and they could stop worrying over him. Then slowly Reid made his way back, glancing back to see the two brothers slowly climb into the beloved car. 

\--

Reid stopped as he came close to the little BAU group, who were looking at him intently. Reid just glanced back, hearing the car move away in the distance. Morgan was the first to break the silence. “Who was that?” Morgan asked Reid. 

Reid smiled slightly, thinking about how much fun he would be able to have with some time off and some cooped up Winchesters in his flat. “Some friends,” Reid stated realising that Morgan had asked him a question. “Before you ask Garcia probably called them,” Reid stated looking at the others momentarily thankful that none of them were able to see the two brothers from this location. Reid knew he should go thank Garcia soon for calling the two brothers. Garcia certainly knew what helped him and having the Winchesters there was certainly what he needed right about now. Plus, he wouldn’t have wanted to call the brothers asking for them to come round. That would have been slightly awkward, plus it would have made them worry a lot more than normal... 

Then Reid broke out of him inner monologue and smiled up at the rest of the group. “I really need coffee right about now,” he mused seeing the fleeting smile cross Gideon’s face. 

“Again Pretty boy, I’m sure you’re addicted to that stuff,” Morgan stated, unrealising how addicted Reid could have been to another substance if the two brothers hadn’t appeared when they had. 

The rest of the team were smiling at his statement Reid had uttered and JJ wrapped an arm around Reid, keeping him in a more stable position. “So, back to normal then,” she murmured, finally realising that Reid was in fact truly alright. Reid just sighed, letting himself be led away from the scene. This was in the past now, and now he could forget about it and get back to normal...


End file.
